


Because Neptune is a Top (and Sun Challenged Him)

by totallycheesey



Category: RWBY
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Sea Monkeys - Freeform, SeaMonkeys, Slash, Smut, bj, bottom!sun, top!Neptune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 16:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2628167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallycheesey/pseuds/totallycheesey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sun and Neptune have argued for ages over who would top and who would bottom. Neptune decided to end it, once and for all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Neptune is a Top (and Sun Challenged Him)

"But really... I would totally come out on top," Neptune insisted.                
  
Sun rolled his eyes. It seemed that they had run the same argument flat hundreds of times over the course of their friendship, and it was still a sore spot. Sun replied, "I'm stronger than you."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So," Sun measured, "I could keep your arms pinned back." There was a rush of heat through his cheeks before the embarrassment vanished. "Doubt I'd really need to, though. You'd want it too much." He glanced at Neptune as he spoke. Neptune, one of the men that made Sun avoid questions of sexuality. Neptune and his pushed-forward wave of aqua hair. Neptune and his habit of taking girls out for sport. Neptune and his surprisingly competitive side. Neptune.  
  
The man in question grinned and punched Sun in the side as the two walked past the entrance to Beacon Academy. "Shut the hell up, Abs."  
  
Sun snickered and glanced at the military school where the majority of their friends attended. Like his own academy, it was based on the ability of students to perform with combat weapons specified in transformative properties. It was a next-gen sort of fighting program. Everyone would grow up to slay the evil and die young. It was the type of life kids took over blue-collar days in a heartbeat.  
  
"Thinking about Blake?"  
  
Sun frowned and turned away from the school. "No, just thinking in general." Yeah, Blake fucked him over, but it didn't mean she was his only concern. Honestly, he just liked knowing that the kids at Beacon were at class on a day that he and Neptune were clear for video games and Ramen Noodle raids.  
  
But then he felt Neptune's hand cup his shoulder and froze. Neptune's breath brushed against his skin as Neptune leaned towards him from the right, lean up to his ear, lean up and whisper, "Good, 'cause I know I could make you forget."  
  
It was enough to make him laugh, even if it was a little strained at the close contact and the fact that Neptune _still hadn’t fucking moved_. "With a blowjob, I'm assuming. Because you're still a bottom."  
  
Neptune let out a frustrated sigh before (thankfully) retreating from his position at Sun's ear. "How can I convince you?"  
  
Blinking, Sun asked, "Convince me..?"  
  
"Yeah, since you don't believe me and we're always arguing about it." Neptune raised an eyebrow. "So, let me convince you. Name your price." His tongue surfed across his bottom lip for punctuation, eyes meeting Sun's with an intention that Sun didn't want to think about too hard for fear of _knowing_.  
  
There was a brief moment of silence between the two before Sun's face lit up with the intensity of a chili pepper. Oh god, Neptune was looking at him, Neptune saw, Neptune knew...  
  
Neptune grinned sharply and gave Sun a pat on the back. "It's alright that you're speechless, you can tell me later tonight, hot stuff."  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"So, did you figure it out?" Neptune asked, settling down on the couch beside Sun. Sun was busy pretending to be busy, switching from between playing video games to watching television to listening to music to feeling queasy and starting the cycle all over again.  
  
He met Neptune's gaze and managed to say, "Yeah." It came out a little weak, so he forced strength into his words as he continued. "You gotta prove that you're a top by being a top."  
  
Neptune frowned. "The fuck does that-" But he cut himself off, realizing exactly what the fuck it meant. He sat staring forward, bewildered, before settling into a softened smile. "Alright, I'll take it."  
  
Sun didn't have the chance add anything else before Neptune was leaning close, the smell of dusk cologne sharp on rolled shirt cuffs, and meeting Sun's lips in a surprisingly sweet kiss. Sun gasped, but he wasn't breathing and holy shit he didn't care because fuck if he wasn't already all in on this moment and he didn't really know what to do other than _feel_ Neptune and curl fingers through waves of hair and-  
  
They pulled apart. Neptune breathed heavily and smiled even wider at Sun, evidently pleased by the stain of red across Sun's cheekbones. Neptune wasn't spared either, a splay of pink running across his own darker skin.  
  
"You're good," Sun breathed, "but I'm not begging yet."  
  
"You never said anything about begging."  
  
Something about Neptune's accusation made Sun want to whimper. "I..."  
  
"You're into that?" Neptune let out a laugh as his fingers pushed up beneath Sun's shirt to meet smooth abs. "I'd never expect the almighty Sun Wukong to want to be plowed into the mattress, but damn if you wouldn't be hot beneath me."  
  
"You son of a bitch..." Neptune was working his shirt up, and it was soon pulled over Sun's head and tossed off the couch. "Are we heading to a bed anytime soon? Wouldn't want our backs to get fucked up or something, and, y'know, if you're totally and completely into this..."  
  
Neptune snickered and pulled off his own shirt, followed by the goggles bedded beneath his hair. His muscles were defined across his bare skin, though they were more subtly hiding beneath the sinews and tan skin than Sun's were. His hair slid down his face from the removal of his goggles. "Sure thing, princess." He offered a hand as he stood. "You really like to babble when you're aroused, don't you."  
  
Sighing, Sun took the hand to pull himself up. He didn't normally talk as much; in fact, he rarely spoke during sex at all. Neptune was playing him in a way no one had before.  
  
"I don't usually talk as much," Sun defended, hands on his hips.  
  
"So I'm the exception?" Neptune's grin was absolutely _cutting_.  
  
Sun glared at Neptune, his blush returning at full blaze. "Let's just get to the real test, alright?" He raced down the hall to the space between the doors of his and Neptune's room, pausing to wait for his friend. He guessed that since Neptune was trying to prove his point at being the more dominant, he would choose his own room for the act. However, when Neptune sauntered his way over to where Sun was standing, he instead opted for opening Sun's door and pulling Sun in after him.  
  
He made quick work of pushing Sun onto the bed and meeting Sun's lips in another kiss, though this one was more aggressive, more urgent. Neptune's tongue slipped between Sun's lips as Neptune crawled on top of Sun, and holy shit there was no way that Sun could stop the low groan that filled his mouth. He could feel Neptune's smile pressed against his lips, wanted to argue something about it not being a voluntary reaction or the moan being one of boredom or just _something_ that could excuse his noises, but it was too much to pull away from the warmth that was Neptune.

It wasn’t until Neptune’s hand was down his pants that he realized that the kissing was only a distraction.

“ _Fuck,_ ” Sun whined into the kiss as Neptune cupped the front of his boxers, teasing at the cloth to tease the skin beneath. His mouth opened in a silent, suppressed moan, peeled-back lips making his mouth more accessible to Neptune’s probing tongue. Fingers kept toying with the front of Sun’s boxers, Neptune’s knees pressed into the mattress on either side of Sun’s legs. Fuck, there was no going back now. Fuck, there was no way either was stopping.

Neptune separated their mouths for air, and teased, “You’re too easy, Sun. God, it’s like you’ve never been touched by a guy before,” as he slid down the bed to straddle Sun’s knees and slipped his hand into the boxers.

“That’s none of your fuckin’ business,” Sun snapped before biting his lip to stifle the noises bubbling from within him in reaction to Neptune’s calloused fingers around his cock. The hand curled around his shaft, gave a testing squeeze that left Sun’s stomach in knots and his cheeks bright, and slowly started pumping at a pace that could hardly be called a rhythm; jagged, sloppy drags that somehow still left Sun unable to think with clarity and gripping the sheets beneath him with clenched fists.

“Well,” Neptune murmured, pulling Sun’s pants and boxers down with his free hand, “for your information, I would _love_ to be your first.” When Sun’s clothing was safely below Sun’s knees, Neptune thrust his hand up to Sun’s mouth. “Suck.”

There was still enough of Sun’s former indignance left that he managed to retort, “I know you can do better than that.” He eyed Neptune’s fingers, spaced out in front of his mouth.

Eyebrows knitting together, Neptune stared up at Sun and took a breath before ordering, “Suck my fingers so I can push them up your tight little ass. You want that, don’t you? You want to feel me inside you. I bet you’re so tight that I’ll have to make you cum just from stretching you out, before I can even put my cock inside you. In fact,” Neptune grinned cockily, “I don’t think I’ll put my cock in you after all. You’ll cum from my fingers pushing inside you. I’ll make you say my name without fucking you the traditional way.” His tongue swiped over his bottom lip. “C’mon, Sun, I know you want me inside you, so suck me.”

Sun bit his lip. Neptune’s words were more effective than he thought was possible, bringing him to a higher state of arousal and making the thought of coating Neptune’s fingers appealing in a way that hadn’t occurred to him before. He opened his mouth and let Neptune push his fingers onto his tongue, wrapping his lips around them before beginning to suck. Neptune shivered above him. He slid his tongue between the fingers and coated them with saliva, wondered why he was enjoying the experience so much, felt a sense of pride run through him when he heard Neptune gasp.

“This… This shouldn’t feel as good as it does,” Neptune hissed, fingers writhing in Sun’s mouth. “Dammit, Sun, you’re too fucking _hot…_ ”

Sun slurped on Neptune’s fingers once more, then pulled Neptune’s hand away from his mouth. “Really? You’re the one that called _me_ easy.” This was a window of opportunity to prevent Neptune from topping, and he knew it. Sun made the split-second decision of pushing one of his knees up to meet Neptune’s cock, rubbing against the material of his pants to force the sensation into Neptune’s arousal. He could feel the hardness against his knee, present and completely noticeable. “You’re so fucking hard, and I haven’t done jackshit to you.” He was about to win this thing, and he knew it.

Neptune was panting, tongue peeking out from between parted lips as he moaned softly, “Sun, please…”

“I thought you wanted to top, right?” Sun pushed his knee against Neptune a little more roughly to punctuate his question. “If you want me to, I can make you cum right now. Wrap my lips around your cock and swallow. Take you deep, deep as you want. You know I don’t have a gag reflex. You could fuck my mouth until you came.” Sun pushed himself up until he was leaning into Neptune’s face. “C’mon, Neptune, all you have to say is please.”

There was a moment of tangible hesitation, where Neptune looked so tempted and so damn fuckable that his libido was nearly touchable. And then it was gone. “Nice try.” He pushed down Sun’s knee with his own leg, pinning it beneath him. “I think you’ll like this better anyways.” Neptune let his hand that had been in Sun’s mouth circle Sun’s ass, brushing his entrance as his other hand curved around Sun’s cock again. “I know I will. With you screaming my name with that nice voice of yours… Damn, Sun.”

As embarrassing as it was, Sun couldn’t help but let out a soft moan as Neptune teased at his hole.

Neptune continued, “Like I told you before, I’m not gonna stick my dick in you this time. Just my fingers. It’ll be more than enough, I _promise_.” Sun couldn’t respond; his back was arching up into Neptune’s hand that was gently squeezing his cock and Neptune’s finger was getting more aggressive, as though it would enter him at a moment’s notice. Neptune leaned forward until his lips brushed Sun’s ear and whispered, “Hold your breath,” before pushing his finger into Sun and kissing him hard and tugging at Sun’s cock and shit fucking hell, it was too much, Sun knew he wasn’t gonna last long.

The finger inside twisted and curved, and Sun shivered. The sensation wasn’t necessarily _painful_ … But it wasn’t terribly pleasant, either. But the hand on his cock and the lips on his mouth were more than enough to distract him from the strange feeling, and Sun let out a louder moan, one that ended with a whimpered, “Neptune.”

 In response, Neptune’s finger braver in its actions, going in and out and stretching and pushing and Sun suddenly felt that there were two fingers in him, scissoring into him. The sensation was more intense and hard to ignore, but then there was Neptune at his ear again, murmuring, “I know you can say my name better, Sun… I wanna hear you scream it.”

Sun’s breath hitched in his throat; one of Neptune’s fingers brushed a bundle of nerves deep inside, and hell if Sun could even _breath_ from the burning pleasure that bristling through his body. He didn’t realize that he was yelling, he was screaming for Neptune to do it again, do it again, please, oh God please do it again, and his muscles were tensing and holy hell, even the brush of Neptune’s skin against his was the greatest feeling in the world when he felt Neptune snicker and push in again. He didn’t care anymore that he was blushing or that he was shouting Neptune’s name like a broken record or a mantra or a prayer or whatever ridiculous comparison his thoughts could come up with, he had already ushered his brain out the door and swallowed the key. There was the hand on his cock and the fingers up his ass and Neptune’s hisses into his ear and the bed against his neck and the tightening of skin and it was more than anything he had gotten in his life. Neptune wasn’t his friend, he was his lover who wanted Sun to scream and dammit, Sun would scream for him as long as he could because God help him, as cheesy as it was, Neptune was a fucking ocean and Sun was only a person and he was being sucked under so goddamn quick that it wasn’t funny.

“C’mon, Sun, cum for me, please…” Neptune said in Sun’s ear, and he sounded so damn desperate that Sun wondered how turned on he was. The words twisted in Sun’s head and shocked down his spine until they reached into his stomach and gripped in a fist, and suddenly Sun couldn’t see. He didn’t care because it was so damn good and he could feel himself losing it and jerking up into Neptune’s hand and down onto his fingers, it was too much, too much and he was cumming.

A sob tore through his mouth as he froze and relaxed as his body set itself on fire from the inside. “Neptune…” he cried out, the weight of the world lifting from him as his own soul seemed to drift into empty space. He was floating, floating in the hot pleasure that pushed him into the mattress and held him. The pleasure that materialized into Neptune’s fingertips, trailing down his shivering body and grounding him and pulling him back from his temporary heaven. The feeling settled deep in his bones and stayed, and Sun opened his eyes to Neptune’s gaze.

“I swear, you are the hottest thing I’ve ever seen,” Neptune whispered, and Sun could feel his hands pushed back by Neptune’s pressure on his wrists. He was pinned to the bed.

“Pretty sure you won… You topped me good.” Sun’s voice sounded weird in his own ears, strained after being so loud for so long.

Neptune was silent, eyes wide and beautiful. Sun could feel his arousal against his knee that was drawn up to Neptune’s crotch. They stared at each other, almost to wonder what would happen next, before Sun tipped his head upwards to kiss Neptune softly, a thanks.

Sun laid his head back on the bed and said, “I’m gonna blow you, so we need to switch places.”

He was waiting for Neptune to hesitate, to stutter in his tracks, but instead Neptune nodded and quickly freed Sun before laying in his place, kicking off his pants and boxers at full throttle. He was red in the face and hot all over, and Sun wondered why Neptune hadn’t taken his pants off earlier. Sun was at Neptune’s lower half, and he spread Neptune’s legs to crawl between them and take his place at Neptune’s cock. It was large, a good seven-or-so inches, and it was hard.

He let himself hum in appreciation, flashing a glance at Neptune for approval. Neptune looked beside himself, lips parted ever-so-slightly as his eyes stared at Sun in complete and utter arousal.

Wasting no time, Sun put a hand around Neptune’s cock and began jerking slowly at the base, a rhythm building in his knuckles. He licked his lips before giving the head of Neptune’s cock a testing lick. It tasted like any other piece of skin. He dragged his tongue flatly over the head, rounding off at the tip as his hand worked. He stared up at Neptune as he did so, and after noting the blushing and lusty look Neptune gave, Sun smirked and teased with fractionally quicker motions. Neptune’s cock seemed to throb in his grip.

He heard Neptune hiss between clenched teeth, and took it as a sign to continue. He took the head into his mouth, letting it play between his lips and hollowing his cheeks as he leaned in to take it in further. Neptune was moaning quietly, and Sun was finding that having a cock in his mouth was all too appealing. He let it meet the back of his throat before backing away, until only the head was still in his mouth as he tugged harder with his hand. Alright, so that was enough testing of his limits. He was all in.

Sun pushed himself down on Neptune’s cock and let it nudge the back of his throat before swallowing around it, moving his tongue around beneath to tease the skin. He felt the muscles of his mouth contract around the cock, felt the cock’s blood vessels pump with his tongue, let the fingers of his free hand trace around Neptune’s hip.

“Dammit, please, Sun, please,” Neptune panted, and though Sun couldn’t exactly lift his head to watch, he pictured Neptune with his hair in disarray, eyes glazed, lips swollen from his own teeth, body splayed out…

With that thought in mind, Sun let Neptune’s cock out of his mouth. He licked around the sides, coating it with more saliva than before. His hand jerked Neptune faster, the spit working as a lubricant to reduce the drag of skin on skin. Neptune was moaning, the sound muffled by his fist.

Sun smiled and stopped licking to say, “Neptune, please take your hand out of your mouth. Wouldn’t want your knuckles to get bloody. Gotta say, I wanna hear that nice voice around my name too.”

The hand fell away from Neptune’s lips with white bite marks on the fingers. “Sun…” he whimpered.

“That’s it.” Sun’s mouth wrapped around Neptune’s cock again, this time with the strict intention of getting Neptune to cum. He pushed his head down onto Neptune’s cock to force it to the back of his throat, and felt fingers thread through his hair. He nearly moaned at the feeling before resuming his motions, this time with the weight of Neptune’s hand on the back of his head. His hand moved around Neptune’s shaft with more speed than ever. He moved himself around Neptune’s cock more roughly, and Neptune was thrusting into Sun’s mouth, crying out, voice cracking around the weight of Sun’s name.

There was no warning other than the tug of Neptune’s hand in Sun’s hair before the taste of salt invaded Sun’s mouth, and Sun swallowed without a second thought. The pounding of Neptune’s cock on the back of his throat make him feel raw, in a good way. His hand stopped jerking. Neptune’s thrusting grew shallower and shallower until it stopped altogether and Sun lifted his head up to sit up and face Neptune. The cum ran down the corners of Sun’s lips, and he wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Neptune was frozen in silent scream, back arched off the bed and beautifully tanned skin glistening with a sheen of sweat. Sun knew that there was no aesthetic-driven sunset or ocean storm that would ever compare in beauty to what Neptune looked like.

Then the moment was lost, Neptune slumped back onto the bed, and he opened his eyes to see Sun. “How many dicks have you sucked?” The delightful redness of his face hadn’t entirely faded away, and Sun couldn’t focus on anything else.

Sun shrugged. “Yours?”

“I never thought you’d be a natural dick-sucker, but…” Neptune sat up and grinned. “There’s no other word for it.” He brushed back Sun’s hair and kissed him softly on the cheek.

Snickering, Sun said, “Damn right. I am the master of dicks.”

Neptune rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say.” The smile was back. “You wanna hit up a noodle stand or something?”

“Way ahead of you,” Sun said, sliding off the bed to hunt for his underwear.


End file.
